


Basta

by Hada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: Wherever I find myself and however far away I am from you, dearest, know that I will forever love you. I just think it will be easier loving you from afar. Hermione writes a goodbye letter to the man she loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Basta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Severus and Hermione are property of J.k. Rowling. I am only fulfilling my need for drama with them:)

My Dearest Severus:

Forgive me for using an endearment but I think it is fair for me, for this is the last chance I have to address you.

Time and time again over this last year I have asked myself if staying with you was the right choice. It's not that I regret ever coming to feel what I feel towards you, I assure you. I cannot lie to you, while I always told you that having you by my side was more than enough, I have to confess it wasn't. Perhaps you were right and, at the end, I did have an ulterior motive. I wanted, and if I am being honest still want, for you to love me. Please don't sneer at my words, I know I was, and am, being silly, delusional even, but I can't help it.

I do love you. But I cannot keep going on like this. The way you dismiss my every word of love hurts me more than the last one. The way you dream of _her_ and call out _her_ name in the middle of your most vivid nightmares is like a million daggers embedded in my heart are rotating on no end. The heart wrenching way your eyes change whenever _her_ name is dropped in a conversation makes mine tear up.

Do not concern yourself; I have faced worse fate than a broken heart.

These words are, Severus, just to assure you that I did indeed leave, if you ever notice my absence in your life. I am well, or at least I will be some day.

You need not look for me for I will likely not go back. I need some time to pick the pieces of my broken heart and mend it back together.

I would like to tell you that I left everything you gave me in these past years, I can't. I take with me the Slytherin scarf you wrapped around me for our very first dinner together. Call me sentimentalist, if you must.

And forgive me if I am being presumptuous in leaving behind the Gryffindor one you insist on trying to burn. Do it now, I won't mind. At all.

Forgive me, Severus. Forgive me for giving up on us. I don't have any more will power left. I'm afraid I lost it all trying to love you.

Wherever I find myself and however far away I am from you, dearest, know that I will forever love you. I just think it will be easier loving you from afar.

Always yours,

Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

As he finished reading her name, Severus Snape gripped tighter the red and gold Gryffindor scarf in his hand, not noticing when the first of many tears escaped from his left eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this little thing. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me:)
> 
> This ''letter'' was inspired in the song ''Basta'' from the Mexican singer Ericka Edgar.
> 
> Love.
> 
> This story was first published on ff.net, under the same name.


End file.
